A virtual computing environment provides the functionality of a physical computer, e.g., using emulation of hardware and software that might be included in a physical computer. Virtual computing environments, including cloud computing environments, may make use of virtual machines (e.g., a virtual representation of a physical computer) to perform a variety of functions.